One of the most promising solutions for increased spectral efficiency in high capacity wireless systems is the use of multiple antennas on fading channels. The fundamental issue in such systems is the availability of the channel state information (CSI) at transmitters and receivers. In general, if the receivers and transmitter have an access to CSI, the system throughput can be significantly increased. While it is usually assumed that perfect CSI is available at the receivers, the transmitter may only have partial CSI available due to the feedback delay and noise, channel estimation errors and limited feedback bandwidth, which forces CSI to be quantized at the receiver to minimize feedback rate. There is described here an improvement in the quantization of channel state information in a multiple antenna system.